


The Next Steps

by zibal_01



Series: Regaining Control [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Rape Recovery, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up to my "Controlling Colby" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Steps

**The Next Steps**

Don was lying on his side watching Colby waking up; eyes moved behind closed lids; limbs stretched; and, finally eyelids fluttered open.  Don carded his fingers through Colby's hair, giving him a chance to orientate himself before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"How are you feeling?" Don's voice was laced with concern.

"A bit better, I think."

"You seemed to sleep well."

"Yeah.  I must have needed it," Colby paused, and yawned.  "Thanks, Don."

"What for?"

"You saved my life."

"Nope.  That was Ian Edgerton."

"But you called him in," Colby turned serious.  "King didn't stand a chance of getting out of it alive, did he?"

Don shook his head.  "Colby, he had already _raped_ you.  I had no idea what he was planning to do to you, and I wasn't willing to take any chances."  Don's eyes fixed on Colby's.  "I didn't want you to be hurt like that again.  Hell, I wouldn't want to see anyone hurt like that.  I did what..."  Don was silenced by Colby kissing him.  When it broke, Don was sure he was going to have bruises.

"You don't need to justify yourself to me," Colby smiled.  "As far as I'm concerned, you did the right thing.  I... I just don't want you to get into any trouble.  There was no warning before the shot, which means you gave Edgerton orders to shoot on sight..."

"I didn't want him to have any further opportunities to hurt you.  It was the only way to stop him."

"I know," Colby whispered.  "You did the right thing.  I don't know how I would have managed if he'd walked out of that cabin alive.  The thought of having to give a statement... give evidence in court on how... how... he abused me..."  A sob took his words.  Don's arms held him, his head on Don's shoulder, Don's fingers carding through his hair.

"It's ok, Colb.  Everything will be fine," Don looked thoughtful.  "There was an immediate threat to you.  What do you think he would have done to you if he had had a warning that the FBI was there?  I couldn't take that risk - with you or anyone else."  Don fell silent; Colby knew Don was right - he just hoped the AD would agree.

"I just hope the AD agrees with you," Colby murmured before wrapping a hand around Don's neck, pulling him close.  Their foreheads touched.  The touch was comforting; soft; gentle.

"Colby," Don spoke softly.  "I'm gonna go and get dressed now.  I... I don't want to rush you, and if I stay here much longer..." he broke off.  Colby knew exactly what he meant, and he was grateful to Don for making the decision; his own head was in no fit state to do so.

Colby watched Don dress, unable to tear his eyes away from him; the toned muscles flexing as Don covered them.  The realisation struck Colby that he still didn't have any clothes to wear!

"Don, will you go out on a date with me?" Colby had no idea where that came from.  Don's head snapped up, eyes meeting Colby's.  Colby looked away, embarrassed.  "I'm sorry.  I don't know where that came from."

Don lay back down beside Colby.  He turned Colby's head to face him.  A gentle kiss followed.  "Well, it would be the logical next step."  Another kiss.  "So, where are you taking me?"

"You want to go on a date with me?" Colby looked genuinely surprised.

"I would love to - if you're sure you're ready," Don smiled.  "So, where are you taking me?"

"How about we take in a game," Colby shrugged.  "Maybe go for a couple of beers afterwards?"

"Sounds like a plan," Don kissed Colby tenderly.  "I've got to go to the office now.  If you want to have a shower you know where it is.  And I'll leave you some clothes.  Do you want me to go round to your apartment and get you some of your own stuff."

"No, Don.  I'd like to go home," Colby paused.  "I need to get some control back in my life - asking you out on a date and going home are the first steps.  Now they're taken, I can concentrate on the next steps, the really big ones."

Don nodded thoughtfully.  "What are they then?"

"Getting back to work.  Telling the team," Colby shrugged.  "Just getting on with my life."

Don smiled.  Colby's plans were all positive.  "I'm here for you, Colb.  Anything you need from me, just ask."  He stood.  "Do you want a ride home?"

Colby stretched, languorously, easing out the aches in his muscles.  He slid out of the bed accepting the clothes Don had found for him.  The first steps had been taken; he knew what he needed to do, and that he had support.  Slipping the clothes on he turned to Don.  "Take me home and wait for me to get changed," he took a deep breath.  "I'm coming back to work."


End file.
